


职场性骚扰

by Encalhado



Series: evanstan collection [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, This is terrible, alternative universe-hotel employee, scarlet is a good friend
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado





	职场性骚扰

正式开始实习工作之前，HR一边带着他们参观酒店一边告诉他们工作中的注意事项，灌灌什么类似于“一切岗位皆平等”的鸡汤。最后HR说：“有个非常重要的事。如果你们遭遇了性♂骚♂扰，首先找你们的经理。比如，有客人找你们要电话，就委婉地拒绝，说‘对不起，我不方便透露，如果您需要什么帮助可以找我们的经理’，要约你出去，就说要加班，然后通知经理。而言之就是通知经理。轻易别说要报警，毕竟影响不好。”说到最后HR最后朝他们露出一个略带无奈的表情，不管怎么说他们也还是在做生意啊。

塞巴斯蒂安，刚应聘上这家位于曼哈顿市中心希尔顿的前台，怎么也想不到，工作的第一天就碰上了听起来不可思议的“性♂骚♂扰”。

 

早上客人并不太多，塞巴斯蒂安还在试图搞懂opera系统，一位西装革履的客人走到了柜台前，一条胳膊支在台子上，手指敲了敲大理石台面，发出“哒哒”声，这才让塞巴斯蒂安发现他的存在。

“哦，天啊，抱歉让你久等了，先生。请问你...”

“你是新来的吧？”客人打断了他的话，一双蓝眼睛打量着他，语气说不上是生气，但也不怎么愉快。

“是，是的，先生。”塞巴斯蒂安已经被客人强大的气场吓到了，全身的肌肉都绷紧了，低着头，脸颊不受控制地烧起来。天啊，要是第一天就被客人投诉，他接下来的日子肯定不会好过了。

“你叫什么名字？”

“塞巴斯蒂安，先生。”塞巴斯蒂安抬起眼睛，悄悄看一看客人的反应。

塞巴斯蒂安判断这位客人身上那一套西装抵得上他好几个月的工资，头发用发胶打理地一丝不苟，胡子也剃的很干净，目光毫不躲避地直视着塞巴斯蒂安，似乎能将他看穿，浑身上下都散发出干练的商务人士的气息。

他无法判断客人的心情，因为他看上去并不生气，反倒用一种带着些许令人讨厌的高高在上的愉悦，好像在看马戏团表演，想看看塞巴斯蒂安会如何应对。（后来塞巴斯蒂安会知道那只是单纯的愉悦，其余的部分都是因为塞巴斯蒂安过分紧张以及对有钱人根深蒂固的偏见而脑补出来的。）

往往这类客人刁钻起来是最让人头疼的。塞巴斯蒂安心里敲起了鼓，无论如何不能在实习第一天就被投诉，他的房租还嗷嗷待哺呢。

“先生，我对我工作的疏忽表示歉意，但是请务必不要投诉我好吗，我保证不会有下次。”

“投不投诉得看你的表现了。”

塞巴斯蒂安立刻挺直了脊背，说：“我会努力做到令您满意的服务的。”

客人抬了抬眉毛，看着塞巴斯蒂安，露出一个笑容：“这样的话，不如，你下班之后和我一起吃个饭？”

塞巴斯蒂安内心瞬间警铃大作。HR的提醒窜进脑子，他清了清嗓子，镇定地说：“抱歉，先生，我今天加班。”

“那，留个手机号吧，等你下班了给我打电话。”

“抱歉，我不方便透露我的联系方式。但是如果你需要任何帮助，可以联系我们的经理。”

客人再次挑挑眉，说，“你的经理是斯嘉丽吧。”

塞巴斯蒂安惊讶于他竟然知道自己的经理，还直呼其名。这位色狼（塞巴斯蒂安已经在心里给他起了这个外号）大概是酒店的常客，说不定骚扰过其他的员工，被拒绝了就要向主管投诉，说不定他可怜的美女经理也没能幸免。

天啊我得报告安保部！塞巴斯蒂安的内心在大喊。

“是的。”

这次色狼没继续纠缠，点了点头，穿过大堂，往右拐，脱离了塞巴斯蒂安的视线范围。塞巴斯蒂安祈祷斯嘉丽能逃过一劫，也祈祷自己能免于被投诉的命运。

 

第二天塞巴斯蒂安原本被排了晚班，吃完早饭后躺在床上“倒时差”，一通电话将他从充满了钱和长腿美女的美梦里惊醒。

他的主管，斯嘉丽女士的声音从电话那头传来：“给你半个小时到人力资源总监办公室报道，明白了吗？”

塞巴斯蒂安蹭地从床上跳起来，一边穿衣服一边结结巴巴地说：“我很抱歉，Ms. Jonhansson，我，昨天那是个意外，请再给我个机会好吗，我一定不会再犯了...”

“没说要炒了你。”斯嘉丽笑了一下，“总之快来，迟到了后果自负。”

即便有斯嘉丽不会炒了他的保证，塞巴斯蒂安还是足足做了三个深呼吸才敲响了办公室的门。

一进门，就看到斯嘉丽正和一位男人聊的正欢，而那位男人正是昨天的色狼！塞巴斯蒂安又看了眼办公室门上的牌子——是人力资源总监的办公室啊！

他看向斯嘉丽和色狼——不不不，应该是人力资源总监——感觉一股恶寒顺着尾椎骨爬到了头顶，大腿不自觉地发抖，傻愣愣地站在门口。

斯嘉丽首先发现了他，命令他进来，然后转过头，冲着人力资源总监先生眨了眨眼睛，后者不自然地扯了下领带，瞪了眼斯嘉丽，最后把目光投到塞巴斯蒂安身上，说：“快进来，坐这。”他指了指他对面的椅子。

“我相信你们已经见过了，不过还没有正式认识。”斯嘉丽带着令人捉摸不透的微笑，对塞巴斯蒂安说，“这位是新来的人力资源总监，刚从洛杉矶调过来。”

“克里斯埃文斯。”克里斯抢过话头，而后又觉得不太妥当似的，冲塞巴斯蒂安笑了一下，重新说，“你好。”

“额，你好。抱歉，我昨天...”

“昨天是我的问题，我好像把你吓到了。”克里斯笑起来，“虽然你有点小失误——没有及时服务客人，不过你后续处理还算得当，反应快，所以总体表现还算不错。”

“克里斯，认真的？”斯嘉丽挑起眉。

克里斯无视了斯嘉丽的话，继续说：“是这样，我和斯嘉丽谈了下，我想要你。到我的部门，当然，你可以拒绝这没问题，我只是觉得你在hr也能有很好的发展，而且我可以直接让你当我的助理，工资不高，但总比前台待遇稍微好点。”

“他想泡你。”斯嘉丽表情夸张地冲塞巴斯蒂安做口型，把塞巴斯蒂安一句“为什么”憋回了肚子里。

塞巴斯蒂安虽然缺钱，却也从来没想一路睡到高管，更没想过睡高管，作为一个有志气有梦想的青年，他鄙视这种违背伦理道德的行为。

他深吸了一口气，说：“好。”

怎么了？没钱的时候梦想总是要向现实妥协的。

克里斯显然没想到塞巴斯蒂安答应的这么干脆，愣了一会，很快又恢复了冷静而温和的专业姿态，“很好。明天我会把调职表给你，然后你就正式到我这报道。今天你就先准备一下，换身衣服，晚上我去接你。”

“抱歉？”

“既然你不加班。”克里斯在加班两个字上打了引号，“不就意味着我可以约你去吃饭了吗？我有你的手机号和地址。”

HR的话又在耳边响起。不管什么情况，找经理。

塞巴斯蒂安把求助的目光投向斯嘉丽，斯嘉丽莞尔一笑：“职场守则第一条，上司叫你干什么就干什么。”

塞巴斯蒂安觉得自己被套路了。

 

-五年后-

凌晨两点，斯嘉丽被塞巴斯蒂安的电话吵醒。

“上司向我求婚，我该不该答应。”

“我说不答应你听吗？”

“哦，嘿，斯嘉丽。他已经答应了！我们只是想第一个告诉你，谁让你是我们最好的朋友呢！”

斯嘉丽直接挂断了电话。

这只是克里斯想出来的一个恶劣的把戏，在这5年间已经上演了无数次，每一次塞巴斯蒂安问她“上司非要见我家人” “上司要我和他一起翘班去coldplay演唱会” “上司在上班期间对我进行性♂骚♂扰，可以报警吗”，克里斯必然在他身边，而且显然不是真的需要她的意见。

斯嘉丽想了想，又给他俩发了条短信，“恭喜。”

谁让她是他们最好的朋友呢。

 

-彩蛋-

塞巴斯蒂安正在为新来的实习生们做岗位培训，克里斯出现在了小会议厅门口，身子倚着门框，冲塞巴斯蒂安挥了挥手，左手无名指上的戒指格外显眼。

塞巴斯蒂安看了他一眼，笑了，对实习生们说：“最后一点，虽然几率不大但非常重要。如果你们在岗位上遇到性♂骚♂扰，首先要拒绝，然后通知你的经理。当然，如果对方是你新调来的上司，偏偏长的又帅又单身，还能不屈不挠地追你两年，可以破一次例。”


End file.
